


He likes him

by Cherrielips



Series: Evak one shots/drabbles [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, Cute Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen, Domestic Evak, Established Relationship, Evak AU, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV Even Bech Næsheim, POV Isak Valtersen, SKAM - Freeform, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrielips/pseuds/Cherrielips
Summary: Isak keeps staring and he smirks while staring at his eyes. Now he’s certain he’s looking at him. Fuck, what?Or: Even is punk and Isak a pop singer.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Evak one shots/drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927675
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I read someone had the idea of pop singer Isak and punk Even and I had to write this for my friends and I 🧡
> 
> It's short and sweet.

He likes him. He likes this pop singer. His voice is good, he can't deny that but no one has to know. If Mikael found out, he would totally laugh about him. 

This Isak guy has a nice voice, he thinks as his sister's jumps up and down screaming his name. He's good looking too, the lights are doing miracles on his white skin. 

Does he have green eyes? Even squints at the stage. Isak is singing while he plays his guitar. He's not that bad either. 

It's just that this is not his scene. He's a punk rock guy who sings in a punk band. He has violet hair and he dresses in black, boots and all that. 

He wasn't made for pop, he knew since he was little. But...this guy is pretty good. Maybe he's glad his sister brought him or…threatened him to come. His mom wouldn't like for her to be alone. 

Now he is here, watching the stage as this blonde guy moves around and the crowd goes crazy chanting his name and the lyrics of a song he has never heard before. 

The lyrics are not that bad either. Maybe he was missing this talent of a guy. Jesus, why is he thinking about this? He shouldn’t. He should hate this guy because his sister has been crazy for him for years and years. 

He should have known he would end up here listening to him sing about first love. 

It’s not bad, his mind says. He shakes his head and as he looks up, he finds this Isak staring at him even if he’s not that close to the stage. There’s like a hundred people here. Maybe he’s watching someone he knows and who’s behind him, he tells himself. 

Isak keeps staring and he smirks while staring at his eyes. Now he’s certain he’s looking at him. Fuck, what? He blushes because he doesn’t leave his gaze.

He’s...he’s handsome. 

_ “No, stop,”  _ Even tells himself. He averts his gaze and his sister looks up at him smiling. 

Shut up, he mouths at her. She laughs even if he can’t hear it. 

He’s tying his violet hair in a bun when someone approaches him. 

“Hey,” Isak says with a smile to both of them with his perfect teeth and beautiful blonde hair. Wow, his eyes are so green. 

His sister grabs his arm and squeezes hard. He looks down at her. How can she fall for this dude? She doesn’t even know him. He rolls his eyes. 

“Hi!” his sister says and he says hello too but not too enthusiastically. 

Isak stares at him for a bit, his gaze never leaving his eyes and he sees him look at his lips. 

Even gulps at the attention and he changes his stand from one leg to another. 

“Are you a fan too?” he asks Even with those big green eyes. 

Even smiles. “No, I don’t like you but you’re quite good,” he says sincerely. If Isak thinks he’s going to fawn over him, he’s wrong. 

“You’re young, you still have time to learn what’s good.” Isak smirks back with a raise of his eyebrows. 

Who does this guy think he is? 

He laughs, “I think you’re too young to know,” Even replies with a mocking smile. 

Isak laughs. “Is this your way of flirting?"

_ What? _ He looks down at his sister but she's not next to him anymore.

"I wasn't...if I was flirting you'd know...but I don't want to flirt with you. Why would I?" he says quickly. 

Isak just laughs. "I like your hair," he says with a grin. "You seem cool," he whispers with flushed cheeks. 

What? WHAT? IS HE FLIRTING? 

"Uh...thanks. Your hair looks good too," he blurts out. Oh god he sucks at this. He's too pretty, how is he going to do this? Oh shit, where is his sister? 

"I should probably find my sister because my mom will kill me…" he smiles. 

He looks at Isak's face. His little nose is cute. He has a baby face but it looks like he hasn't shaved in a few days. 

_ Oh oh oh.  _ He is really pretty.

"Can I come with? My friends already left because I wanted to talk to you," he bites his bottom lip.

_ Wow, okay.  _ He's very straight forward. Even smiles kindly. 

"Yeah yeah, we were going to eat, so...you can come too," he shrugs. 

Isak grins at him. His eyes shine under the lights. "Cool." 

"Cool cool," he answers back. 

He starts walking with Isak by his side, he can feel how hot his body is next to him. 

When Isak's hand brushes lightly against his, he almost chokes. 

Even looks like a kid with a crush. Isak smiles at him the whole way as they make small talk. 

He likes him. 


	2. He loves him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your hair has gotten longer…” Isak says as he touches Even’s violet strands of hair that are out of his usual bun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something sweet because I felt like it after seeing a few pictures of Henrik with long violet hair ♥

“Your hair has gotten longer…” Isak says as he touches Even’s violet strands of hair that are out of his usual bun. His boyfriend keeps his eyes close while he keeps his fingers swirling around, watching how the bright colour contrasts with his white skin. “It’s really soft,” he whispers as he leans down pressing a kiss to Even’s forehead. 

Even has been lying down with his head pressing on his thighs for an hour while they share sweet whispers as they listen to Isak’s new songs. 

Of course, they are all about Even. 

“It’s soft because you used that conditioner after, baby.” Even says softly as he opens one eye and then the other. His pretty smile always blinds Isak. It shows how much Even loves him and he didn't know that was possible until he met him two years ago in one of his shows. 

His boyfriend sits back on the couch next to Isak and grabs his hand to lace their fingers together. Even kisses him so sweetly just like the first time they did and Isak feels everything and more. “You like it?”

“I love it,” he whispers as he brushes Even’s cheek with his knuckles before pressing a chaste kiss on his skin making Even giggle like a teenager. Isak’s smile is a reflection of the expression that his boyfriend carries too. “I love you” he says even if Isak tells him every day. 

“I think you should change your hair a bit too…” Even says with a smirk playing at his lips and Isak glares like he does every time his boyfriend brings it up. 

“My hair is off limits, Even.” 

Even chuckles as he raises his hands up. 

“I can dye it while you sleep though,” he adds trying to hold his laugh. He’s smiling with his blue eyes and Isak tries hard not to get lost in them. 

“You’re not funny. Cero. The worst at making jokes. I don’t know why I’m with you,” he says and by the end he is smiling too. 

“What if I-”

“Shut up and kiss me!” he whines. He knows his pout always does the trick. 

They share ‘I love you’s’ in the living room of their home where Isak's music keeps playing in the background setting the mood for more kisses and cuddles. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/taelovelies)


End file.
